


En el país de las pesadillas

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Electricity, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hate Sex, Hostage Situation, Masturbation, Rape, Season/Series 02, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cambió una celda por otra, un grupo de torturadores con batas blancas y máscaras por esta niña desquiciada de ojos tan azules como las chispas que brotan de sus dedos'. Caitlin/Elle, FEMSLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el país de las pesadillas

Sabe lo que vendrá después del chispazo azul. Un dolor ardiente subiéndole por el brazo, cada nervio incendiándose, una luz blanca estallando detrás de sus ojos. Se muerde el labio hasta sacarse sangre que le sabe a metal, pero ni un gemido de dolor escapa de su boca.

No es la primera vez.

Una vez ingenuamente creyó que el infierno era lo que venía después de la muerte. Eso fue antes de ver el cuerpo calcinado de la única persona que la quiso jamás, antes de los grilletes en los pies, de la interminable hilera de rostros cenicientos, la jaula de cristal a prueba de balas y bacterias contra la que chocaban sus nudillos ensangrentados. _Cuarentena_ , lo llamaban. El noveno círculo del infierno, más bien.

Hasta el último momento creyó que iban a rescatarla. Que en cuestión de un parpadeo Peter estaría allí, apareciendo tan súbitamente como se había desvanecido. Que se despertaría de esta pesadilla para abrir los ojos en una ciudad repleta de ruido, de vida.

Vinieron a buscarla. Pero no fue Peter, con su sonrisa ladeada y su mirada ausente, sino hombres de trajes grises y ojos vacuos, comandados por una Alicia en el País de las Maravillas completamente psicótica. Cambió una celda por otra, un grupo de torturadores con batas blancas y máscaras por esta niña desquiciada de ojos tan azules como las chispas que brotan de sus dedos.

\- ¿A que es divertido? Ahí va un botón – comenta, como si estuviera entonando una canción infantil – Ahí va otro – Cada vez que su dedo toca uno de los botones de su blusa, éste se derrite sobre la tela, el plástico fundido dejando marcas oscuras en la piel - ¿No jugaban así con Peter? – La blusa, en jirones chamuscados, resbala hasta el suelo. Los dedos largos de pianista rozan tentativamente su piel, de sus yemas brotando sólo la electricidad necesaria para erizarle el vello – ¿Y así? – Una pequeña descarga, casi ínfima  (lo suficiente para que dé un respingo y arquee la espalda, pero no para que grite) seguida por otras, trazando una línea hasta su ombligo. Ladea la cabeza, su cabellera dorada enmarcando el rostro de porcelana – ¿No jugaban así? ¿Él no te tocaba... – un destello de electricidad justo por encima del borde del pantalón gris - ... como yo?

No espera respuesta. Nunca espera respuesta y de todos modos, ella no está dispuesta a darle el gusto de pronunciar una sola palabra en su presencia. Una sonrisa tuerce sus labios pintados de rosa nacarado cuando se inclina hacia delante, su lengua describiendo un trayecto de su ombligo a su garganta, deteniéndose un momento para morder el lóbulo de su oreja, para luego bajar otra vez y dibujar círculos concéntricos alrededor de sus pechos, acercándose en forma lenta, tortuosamente lenta a sus pezones.

Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza. Recuerda la sonrisa de Ricky, su cuerpo humeante e irreconocible. Recuerda el dolor corroyéndole las venas, mil veces más terrible que la peor descarga eléctrica, recuerda el odio. Se aferra a su odio, lo único que le permitió conservar la cordura en el infierno de inyecciones y duchas desinfectantes, lo único que la sostiene ahora, e imagina el rostro de muñeca de porcelana roto en mil pedazos, los mechones dorados untados de sangre, los ojos azules opacos.

Un par de dedos se deslizan por debajo del borde de su pantalón y a pesar de sí misma abre los ojos. Esto es nuevo. Hay una expresión de concentración en su rostro de muñeca, los labios fruncidos, los ojos azules fijos en los suyos. Los dedos se meten en su ropa interior, tocándola tentativamente, una mirada mitad dubitativa, mitad curiosidad divertida en sus ojos claros, como si estuviera probando un juguete nuevo sin saber muy bien cómo debería funcionar.

 _Suéltame, rubia, y te muestro cómo se hace_ se siente tentada de decirle, pero sabe que sería inútil y calla. Los dedos largos siguen tanteando, probando hasta dónde pueden llegar.

\- ¿Peter hacía esto, también? – Su voz quizás intenta ser un susurro sensual, pero suena como una niña pequeña a punto de hacer un puchero – Yo solía hacérmelo a mí misma, ¿sabes?, hasta que pusieron cámaras en mi cuarto y lo dejé. Me acuerdo que... ah, sí, acá era... – Sus dedos presionan el punto exacto y ella aprieta los dientes para no dejar escapar un solo suspiro. Los labios de rosa nacarado vuelven a curvarse en una sonrisa macabra – Es ahí, ¿no?

Y entonces, vuelve a hacer presión, pero esta vez de sus dedos brota una descarga que la recorre entera, el calor abrasa su piel, sus nervios parecen estallar. Un grito escapa de sus labios, su cuerpo se arquea y empieza a temblar, mientras una risa escalofriante y musical inunda sus oídos.

\- Sabía que Peter no lo habría hecho nunca.

Lo último que escucha son sus tacos alejándose antes que se cierre la pesada puerta de metal y antes de caer inconsciente, se jura que será ella misma quien haga estallar contra la pared la cabeza rubia de esta Alicia desquiciada.


End file.
